bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Anouska Golebiewski
Anouska Golebiewski is a housemate from Big Brother 4. Profile Anouska has stated that she would like to later become a child psychologist. She states that she frequently goes out during the weekends, and is looking for love. She has an intimate other outside of the House, Andrew, whom she described as being her "sort of boyfriend". She admits to being very nosey and always speaks her mind. She most admires Nelson Mandela, has a butterfly tattoo and is afraid of flying insects. She has done a few modelling photo shoots, and went back to university to study Psychology. Why Big Brother?: "A totally unique experience set in a totally unreal environment. Big Brother is a must-do opportunity that very few will be a part of but one which I will thrive on." What Will You Miss Most?: Music, sex, peanut butter and books. What Would Your Epitaph Be?: "She brightened up everyone's day in whatever way they needed...watch out!" If You Were Reincarnated, What Would You Come Back As?: A butterfly - "They start off as an ugly, horrid, furry worm and blossom into a beautiful thing that flutters in a dizzy daze." Big Brother 4 On the first night, it was revealed that Anouska had received six nominations from her fellow housemates, and would be one of four housemates facing the public vote for the first eviction. On Day 8, she became the first housemate to be evicted from the House, receiving 45.88% of the public vote. Nominations History Post-Big Brother Anouska appeared in the Australian version of Big Brother for 10 days and a Distraction, Big Brother Celebrity Special. She has since returned to University to study psychology and currently works as a counsellor. In 2011, she did the Bupa Great North Run raising money for the Meningitis Trust and in 2012, the Shell Chester Half Marathon raising funds for charity Young Minds. Gallery Anouska1.jpg|Anouska enters the Big Brother 4 House Anouska5.jpg|Anouska sitting in the Big Brother 4 Diary Room Anouska3.jpg|Anouska swimming in the Big Brother 4 pool Anouska2.JPG|Anouska hugging her sister after being evicted from the Big Brother 4 House Anouska6.jpg|Anouska enters the Big Brother Panto House Anouska4.jpg|Anouska standing in the Big Brother Panto House Trivia *At the age of 20, Anouska was the youngest Big Brother 4 housemate. *Anouska was the first ever first evictee of a Big Brother series to not be evicted after facing the public vote in a head-to-head two-way eviction; she faced the public vote against three other housemates. **Anouska was also the first ever first evictee to be evicted over male housemates, rather than a female housemate. *Including international versions of the show, Anouska was the first ever Big Brother housemate in the world to appear on one country's version of Big Brother and then feature on as a guest on a different country's version of the show. **Anouska entered the Big Brother Australia House for 10 days. **On Day 50 of Big Brother 4, voting lines opened for the public to vote for an evicted housemate to return to the House. However, as Anouska was in the Big Brother Australia House at the time, she was ineligible to return. *After being evicted with 45.88% of the vote, Anouska was evicted with a lower eviction percentage than any other housemate to be the first person evicted from a Big Brother series. *Anouska played the role of "Rat" in the Big Brother Panto. **Thus far, Anouska is the only ever Big Brother 4 housemate to return to a future series as a housemate. **A public vote was held to determine who would play the role of "Cinderella" in the play; the public was between Anouska and Jade Goody. ***Anouska was not chosen to play the role as she received just 17% of the public vote. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 4 Housemate Category:First Evictee Category:Big Brother Panto Housemate